Hush
Thomas Elliot and Bruce Wayne were friends during childhood, and unknown to Bruce, they were dark reflections of each other. Thomas was a sociopath even at childhood, he tried to kill his parents so he could inherit their fortune. When his plan failed partly due to the surgical skills of Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, Elliot blamed Bruce. An incredibly skilled surgeon as an adult, Elliot planned an elaborate revenge scheme on the Batman. He disguised himself as the villain Hush, his face covered in bandages, and plotted to finally take his revenge against Wayne. Biography Early Life Thomas Elliot was a close friend of Bruce Wayne's during childhood. Both were born into wealthy families. Bruce's father, Thomas, was happy to see the children become friends, something he thought Bruce needed so much. The boys loved to play strategy games, but Tommy was always able to outmaneuver Bruce. Child Sociopath Elliot hated his parents as a boy. Driven by his desire for both wealth and his independence, he cut the brakes on his parents' car and convinced their chauffeur to stay home that night, which led to the death of his father. However, Bruce promised Tommy that his dad would save Tommy's parents and even though he failed to save Tommy's father he was able to save his mother. However, this enraged young Elliot. He took his anger out on Bruce, who had promised Elliot that his parents would be saved, and attacked his childhood friend. To Bruce's shock, Thomas Wayne scolded him when he fought back and comforted Elliot like a father would a son, something Bruce never fully forgave his father for. Meanwhile, Elliot's rage was fueled by the murder of the Waynes, which put Bruce Wayne in just the situation Elliot wanted himself. His hopes for wealth ruined, he decided to wait for a lucky day. Becoming Hush Jealous of his friend, Elliot began dressing like Bruce, attempting to court the same women in school, eventually getting to the point of calling himself Bruce Wayne in order to get the attention of women. When Bruce found out the latter, Thomas told that he believed that Bruce was ignoring the fact that he had everything he could ever want in life. This ignorance to Bruce Wayne's grief caused a rift between the friends, the obsession with Bruce gave way to the disguised hatred of him, resulting in him angrily bashing his forehead into a mirror, injuring himself, but bandaging his wound soon after along with the rest of his head. Seeing himself as exactly like Bruce, Thomas proceeded to develop an identity as Hush once he learned of Bruce's new role as Batman. Years later, after failing to defeat Batman once, Hush resurfaced as part of a scheme to undermine everything his former friend had built in Gotham, including his allies, identity, and reputation, with the help of other criminals such as the Riddler. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Thomas Elliot, Hush, is a neurosurgeon possessing a genius level intellect. ** Deception: Elliot is also a master strategist and manipulator, responsible for setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding the Batman. ** Marksmanship: It also appears that Hush is an expert marksman. During his first physical encounter with Batman, he easily defends himself by shooting away Batarangs as they came sailing towards him. ** Medical Science: Although he specializes in brain surgery, Elliot is also a proficient plastic surgeon, having repaired the extensive scar tissue on the reformed villain known as Two-Face, as well as performing cosmetic surgery on his own face to mimic Bruce Wayne's. ** Tactical Analysis Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gamblers Category:Impersonators Category:Arkham Asylum inmates